


let it snow

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [47]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Short & Sweet, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: "I can't believe I get to exist at the same time as you."
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 21
Kudos: 83
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm watching Let It Snow on netflix and she said that line and I was like okay well guess I gotta write a thing

“I can’t believe I get to exist at the same time as you.”

Michael looked over to where Alex had decided to say something stupidly romantic while also buried in a mound of snow. His prosthetic was stuck and Michael was hurriedly trying to get him out and somewhere dry before the very expensive piece of metal got ruined or Alex got sick or anything too horrible happened, and he goes and says _that._

_“_What?” Michael asked, admittedly exasperated as he stopped with a gardening trowel in his hand. Alex just smiled, looking awfully adorable with his rosy cold cheeks and his giant, puffy jacket that Michael had stuffed him in before they even walked outside in the first place.

“I said,” Alex said, speaking louder as if trying to battle the sound of the wind, “I can’t believe I get to exist at the same time as you! Like, what are the odds that you would’ve hatched perfectly at the time to be the same age as me! You were in that pod for decades and you just _happened _to come out to be my age! And you came back to Roswell right before middle school, right when I needed someone else who was a little weird so I didn’t feel so shitty! And you were right there, queer as fuck when I needed someone to assure me I wasn’t the only queer being in the world! You’re always here for me when I need you! What the fuck are the odds?!”

He was laughing now and Michael may have laughed with him if he wasn’t very focused on the fact that he was still very much stuck in the snow. Michael knelt and started using the trowel to dig around him and then he was going to use the snow shovel he borrowed from Mrs. Leery to pave a way back home so Alex wouldn’t get stuck again.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked, “Are you going into hypothermic shock?”

“No!” Alex said, still giggling, “I just… What other man would run in the snow to go ask grouchy old Mrs. Leery to borrow a shovel and a trowel for me?”

“Probably one who treated you a lot better than I did in the last decade,” Michael pointed out, digging a bit quicker.

“Michael, will you shut up!” he said, but there was nothing angry about it, “God, just let me love you for once.”

Michael smiled this time, shaking his head. “I will once you let me get you home. It was stupid to go outside anyway, we’re still too new to the snowy part of living in Colorado.”

“No, I love it!”

“You’re stuck in the snow!”

“Yeah, so what?! This is our home! There’s nothing here to fuck with us, there’s no one here who thinks they know us! This is great! I could shout how much I love you and I don’t have to be scared someone will tell my dad,” Alex said before throwing his arms out and his head back and screaming very loudly, “_I love Michael Guerin and I don’t care who knows it!”_

_“_Alex,” Michael said, stopping his frantic shoveling for a moment to laugh at the love of his life who had clearly lost it, “I’m convinced you’re actually going into hypothermic shock.”

Alex just leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss, one that almost knocked the hat off of Michael’s head.

“You’ll just have to warm me up then.”

Maybe this wasn’t all bad.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
